


Dusty Footprints

by DoolallyDreamer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoolallyDreamer/pseuds/DoolallyDreamer
Summary: Instead of space, the 100 come from a land past the Dead Zone, where they're running out of water and are sent to find new land. But have the delinquents meeting new people will be interesting as they're used to starting arguments and fighting back, so not much different from the show.A 100 rewrite or something close to it.





	

I woke up to the strong scent of lavender, my head resting on something soft. Strange - last I remembered I was on the hard floor, drifting off to sleep, while thinking it was weird I hadn’t hear Jefferson’s bulky shoes approaching for his night shift, like the countless nights before. Then waking up to the scented smoke we use to knock out patients and the curtain to my guarded corner being ripped open before I succumbed to darkness.

Where was I? I could feel sand under my hand, the cold night breeze picking. Why was I not dead? Surely the council had decided that our water and precious food was wasted on me.

One thing was certain, I couldn’t die. Not yet. My eyes snapped open. Someone’s hand was on my check, and I wanted to slap it off, but my body wasn’t cooperating, my arm barely raising before falling uselessly back to the sand. My attempt at defending myself did however cause the lavender to be removed from under my nose.  

“Clarke, hush. It’s okay.” My mother’s voice. What was going on? I haven’t seen my mother in over a year, they wouldn’t let me. Even though she was one of the few people fully aware of the details to my treason.  

“ _Mom?_ ” my voice cracking from lack of use. She let out a small cry and brought my head into herself hugging me. “They’re killing us, aren’t they?!” I hated how small and whiny my voice sounded but it was the first physical contact I’d had in a long while, my first comforting hug since my dad was killed. The sadness, the anger toward everyone, the uselessness I felt was suppressed for the need to survive, to let my people know the truth. I sucked a quick breath in, refusing to let the tears leave my eyes.

“No honey, you’re being sent to find new land. All one hundred of you.” The hope and determination in her eyes shocked me senseless. Or maybe it was the leftover drug in my system.

“W-What? But! How?” It was suicide. How were we supposed to survive the journey, to a land we know nothing of, and somehow make it back to bring our people to safety by the time water ran out?  

“Clarke we don’t have much time before the others wake up, I’ve been given permission to say goodbye. When I’m done I have to go back behind the guards.” Turning my head I saw a wall of armed warriors, eyeing the horizon like they couldn’t see the 100 unconscious teenagers at all.

“You’ll have time to prepare before you head out. You’ll be given a couple compasses and torches so don’t lose them.” I had to shake my head to concentrate, this was real not a dream. “Try head in one direction, I’ve packed your dad’s old world map though we don’t know how much is changed now. Look for somewhere with a water supply, a possible plantation. You need to hunt, and ration your meals.”

She took a deep breath and I found myself copying her. “Stay together. Stay safe. I know your instinct will be to protect everyone but please fight it and put yourself first. I love you.” And then, with a last hand squeeze, she placed my head back on the floor and was gone.  

I lay there for a while longer, processing what was happening. They were sending us away. I went from certain death to a possibly slower death.

 At least I wasn’t alone anymore, the groans around reminding me, some from further away. More than one “What the fuck!” could be heard around me from the awakening teenagers. I couldn’t decide whether to laugh or cry.

“Unbelievable.” I thought bitterly.

With a groan, I decided to sit up, and regretted it instantly, my head throbbing. They were going to send a hundred teenagers into the unknown, against their will and with a drug induced hangover. Perfect.

Looking around I made eye contact with a girl with dark hair and skin. I guess it wasn’t unusual since no one had seen me while locked up, just the curtain hiding me from view, but this girl was giving me a knowing smirk which confused me more than I already was. Returning her gaze with a frown, I turned my attention away, figuring out the deal with the girl was low on my long list of priorities right now.

The other kids were mostly sitting up swearing and complaining. But my eyes caught of the figure standing on a rock behind the prison guards. Chin raised, he was literally looking down at us. Which was a great way to motivate us. Rolling my eyes, I sighed as I suspected this speech would give me another headache.

“Prisoners.” His loud commanding voice brought the attention of the hundred. “You’ve been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us. You’re being sent to find new land for our people to grow. We have no idea what awaits you. If the odds of survival were better, we would’ve sent others. Frankly, we’re sending you because your crimes have made you expendable.” Angry muttering broke out and if we weren’t all recovering from being drugged, I would’ve expected some form of riot. “And if you do survive your crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. We could spare you no food and little water so use it sparingly. You have 15 minutes to prepare for your journey and then you must leave. I suggest you do not try and sneak home as guards will be present at all times until you have found the welcome land. May we meet again.”

After his overly practised speech was done, he climbed down and started walking in the direction of home. We were being banished. Anyone who tried to go back to their families would be killed on sight.

 If we were taken in the middle of the night and left outside our city of rock then obviously the parents didn’t know anything about their children being removed from prison and being sent into danger. Well, apart from mine. I glance again at my mom, as she had paused before joining Jaha to look back at me.  

Shaking my head again, I couldn’t think about this now. Time was running out and I needed protection from the coming sun.

Everyone was angry and tension was high, as all the warriors were in a stance to attack if provoked.

Picking up the pack my mom had left by my side, I opened it to find a knife, a wind up torch, a couple layers of thin cloth scarves and some thin fingerless gloves. Slipping them on, I went to the crowd around the mud bowls. My legs were covered in tight trousers but my top was less suited for long journeys, showing skin. So dipping my fingers in the white mud, I made quick work covering my neck and cleavage, making me way up my face before trading white for red quickly covering my eyes with it as I had learned from a child.

Luckily my mother had brought my old sunglasses and some spare plastic ones. Choosing the long scarf to cover my mouth and head, I handed the other to a girl, who couldn’t have been 14 years old. With a small smile of gratitude she took it, but her eyes were serious still searching for deceit.

Stepping back, I took a last glance back at the familiar view of home, trying to keep the nerves out with a breath. This was going to be a long trek. And looking around at the others, some plashing mud at each other, I realised we wouldn’t all make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Raven and Charlotte only mentioned in this one. I'll add more details to the culture as the story goes on.   
> This is my first try at fanfic, please be kind.


End file.
